Cinderellen
by Yui Kagamine
Summary: First fic :D. Terinspirasi dari naskah drama yang dibuat sendiri. Oneshot. Rated T for Safe.  Kita mungkin tau kisah Cinderella, tapi gimana kalau Len yang jadi 'Cinderella' itu?


Cinderellen

First fic saya :D

Watashi wa Yui desu ~ yoroshiku onegai shimasu, senpai-tachi-san m(_ _)m

Len: *clingak clinguk* ada apa ini ?

Yui: wuahh Lenny ! *peluk Len*

Rin: *tarik-tarik Yui* siapa dia, Len?

Len: ngga tau, author baru ?

Rin: ohh….

Yui: nee Rin-chan, bisa bantu disclaimernya ?

Rin: okay :D

Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan character di dalam fic ini milik Crypton, Yamaha dan yang bersangkutan

"Cinderella" juga bukan punya Yui, tapi fic ini punya Yui...

Warning: First fic, aneh, typo, OOC...

* * *

><p>Zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki, yang rambutnya selalu dikuncir satu ke belakang, bernama Len dengan ayahnya di pinggiran kota. Meskipun demikian, mereka hidup berkecukupan, bahkan berlebih jika dibandingkan dengan tetangga mereka. Leon, ayahnya Len, sering berpergian untuk bekerja, dan ketika pulang, selalu membawa oleh-oleh berupa pisang yang disukainya. Namun suatu hari, ketika Leon pulang dari bekerja…<p>

"Hey, ayah pulang…" kata Leon sembari mengetuk pintu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Len membuka pintu, kangen sama oleh-olehnya (*digilas Len pakai roadroller*) dan tentu saja ayahnya… Ketika membuka pintu, ia shok… bukan setumpuk pisang yang dilihatnya, tetapi dua makhluk berwarna biru yang berdiri disamping ayahnya.

"nee otou-san, siapa mereka?"

Leon menunjuk wanita berambut _teal_ yang panjangnya selutut, "oh, ini Miku Hatsune, ia akan menjadi ibumu mulai hari ini..," lalu menunjuk anak lelaki berwarna-rambut sama, "kalau yang ini Mikuo, dia akan menjadi kakak tirimu…"

Mikuo mengulurkan tangannya, dengan maksud menjabat tangan Len. Len menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, dan tiba-tiba Mikuo mencengkeram tangannya dengan kencang…

"Auhh!" teriak Len sambil melepas jabatannya dengan Mikuo, lalu mengibas-ngibasnya, "apa-apaan sih kamu?"

"Kenapa Len ?" Tanya Leon

"Itu tanganku di… Aww!" Mikuo menginjak kaki Len, lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah barunya, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Len yang sedang kesakitan.

"Benar-benar anak yang akrab yah?" kata Miku pada Leon.

Leon _sweatdrop_, "yah mungkin juga…"

.

.

Malam harinya…

"Len, sini makan dulu, jangan di kamar terus…" panggil Leon.

"Iahh, sebentar lagi…" kata Len, 'ah padahal lagi asik-asiknya…' batin Len, ia pun menyimpan majalah H***** (*ditimpuk Len*) di bawah kasurnya, dan bergegas menuju ruang makan. Len mendapati kursi kosong di sebelah Mikuo, ia menghela napas, dan duduk disana, berharap kakak tirinya itu tidak iseng lagi seperti tadi siang.

Sebenarnya ia tidak lapar, tapi pancake pisang yang ada didepannya terus menggoda selera makannya. Akhirnya ia kalah dan menyantap pancake itu.

"Bagaimana Len?" Tanya Miku yang sedang memotong _negi_ untuk dimakan.

"Henyaaakk!" jawab Len sambil mengunyah pancakenya, 'tapi darimana ia tahu aku sukanya pisang?' batinnya

"Baguslah, sepertinya kalian juga sudah cocok," kata Leon, "Kalau begitu besok tak ada beban untukku meninggalkan kalian bertiga untuk bekerja, hahaha" lanjutnya.

"Nee, otou-san… kan tadi siang baru kembali dari bekerja… masa mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Len.

"Len, kan keluarga kita sekarang sudah jadi lebih besar, jadi otou-san harus kerja lebih giat, ya tidak, otou-san?" kata Mikuo. Leon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"ah baiklah…" Len menghabiskan pancakenya, lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan berdoa sebelum tertidur dengan memeluk boneka pisangnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

"Dahh Len, jaga dirimu yah… ngomong-ngomong mana kakakmu?" Tanya Leon

"ah mungkin masih tidur, ia memang pemalas…" kata Miku

"ohh, yasudah deh…" Leon mengecup pipi Len dan Miku, lalu masuk ke kereta kuda yang menjemputnya

Len terus menatap kereta itu hingga akhirnya tak terlihat, dan ia dikejutkan oleh suara Miku yang tinggi.

"hey anak pisang! Cepetan bersih-bersih rumah! Setelah itu pergi belanja, dan jangan lupa cuci pakaian!"

Len bengong mendengar perintah dari ibu tirinya itu, dan akhirnya berhasil berkata-kata, "ehh? Anak pisang? Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan semua itu?"

"Tak usah banyak tanya! Kerjakan saja lah, lagipula siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan semua itu?"

"loh, tapi itukan tugasmu sebagai seorang 'ibu'?" bentak Len. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh 'ibu'nya.

PLAK

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Len. Sebagai reaksi, Len hanya dapat memegang pipinya yang ditampar oleh ibu tirinya. "Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" Miku mengambil sapu yang ada didekatnya, lalu dilemparnya sapu itu ke arah Len, "sana buruan bersih-bersih!"

Len tahu ia tak bisa menolak lagi, ia pun mulai menyapu halaman rumah. Miku pun puas melihatnya, saat akan kembali ke rumah, Mikuo sudah ada di depan pintu rumah, dengan raut muka yang mengantuk.

"Kenapa sih pagi-pagi begini uda ribut-ribut?" ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Miku memeluknya, dan membelainya, "ah tidak ada apa-apa, sudah, sana tidur lagi…"

"ee, okaa-san, aku lapar, bukannya mau tidur lagi…"

"ohh begitu…" Miku menoleh ke Len yang sedang menyapu, "Leeennn!"

Dengan segera Len berdiri dihadapan Miku, "ada apa?"

"Sudah dulu menyapunya, sekarang sana pergi belanja dan beli makanan untuk Mikuo, awas kalau lama" kata Miku sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Len.

Sambil berjalan menuju pasar, Len terus menatap langit. 'Okaa-san, kau melihatku kan dari atas sana? Tolong bantu aku yah,supaya bisa lepas dari cengkraman nenek sihir dan anaknya yang dibawa otou-san kemarin…' Tiba-tiba Len menubruk sesuatu dan terjatuh. "Auhh, kalau jalan liat-liat…. Eh Len ?" kata sesuatu yang ternyata orang itu.

"Loh, Gumi?"

"Iyaa ini aku, kok sendirian? Biasanya kan sama ayahmu?" kata anak berambut hijau itu.

"yahh, jadi… kemarin ayahku membawa dua orang iblis ke rumah ku, dan beginilah aku sekarang… eh, aku belanja dulu yah? Bisa kena omel nanti…"

"Hah? Iblis? Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu belanja sambil kamu menceritakan ceritamu?"

"oh boleh juga, yuk jalan…"

Len menceritakan kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi yang dialaminya kepada Gumi. Gumi hanya dapat menyuruh Len untuk bersabar, karena mungkin saja itu memang cobaan yang harus dilaluinya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang harus dibelinya, Len pamit pada Gumi dan berterimakasih karena ia telah mendengarkan ceritanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Mikuo telah menunggu di depan pintu rumah…

"Hei, darimana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?" kata Mikuo, "kalau kami disini mati kelaparan juga kau sepertinya takkan tahu."

'Memangnya aku pergi pakai apa sampai bisa secepat itu pulang-pergi?' batin Len. "yah, kan butuh waktu untuk pulang-pergi, kota kan jauh. Lagipula kalau membeli makanan kan harus menunggu dulu."

Mikuo kesal karena tak dapat membalas kata-kata Len, ia pun menyambar bungkusan berisi belanjaan yang dibeli Len lalu masuk ke rumah. Len yang tak tahu mau melakukan apa, melanjutkan bersih-bersih halaman yang dilakukannya tadi pagi.

.

.

Malamnya, sebelum tidur ia mencoba untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya dengan perut yang lapar akibat sedikitnya makanan yang diberikan oleh Miku.

.

.

Paginya, sebelum diminta ia membersihkan halaman rumahnya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kotor. Ketika itu juga ia melihat seseorang berjalan menuju rumahnya, seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya sebagai tetangga. 'Mungkin dari kota' pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa orang itu ketika sampai di tempat Len.

"Pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Len. Ia baru saja berpikir untuk menanyakan apakah rambut panjangnya mengganggunya, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena panjang rambut itu hampir sama dengan milik Miku, hanya saja berwarna kuning seperti miliknya.

"Nama saya Akita Neru, seorang pembawa pesan dari keluarga kerajaan negeri ini, bisakah saya berbicara dengan seluruh penghuni rumah ini…?"

"Yah, tetapi ayah saya sedang keluar kota…" Len meletakkan sapu yang dipegangnya.

"tidak apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk…" Len pun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, lalu membukakannya dan mempersilahkan Neru masuk."

.

.

"Okaa-san~ Mikuoo…." Panggil Len sambil membuatkan teh.

Miku keluar dari kamarnya, "Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah..." kata-kata itu terhenti ketika Miku menyadari adanya sosok orang asing di dalam rumah. "Oh, siapa dia?"

"Saya adalah pembawa pesan dari kerajaan" jawab Neru sambil meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Len.

"Oh begitu… sebentar, saya panggilkan anak saya…" Miku bergegas ke kamar Mikuo.

.

.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatangan anda kemari?" tanya Miku.

Neru berdehem, "Jadi, Sang Raja ingin mencarikan seorang pangeran yang tepat untuk Sang Putri, Rin Kagamine. Untuk hal ini, Kerajaan akan mengadakan pesta dansa di taman kerajaan yang akan dimulai besok siang. Seluruh anak laki-laki, terutama yang sebaya dengan Sang Putri, diundang untuk menghadiri pesta dansa itu."

"Wahh, bagus sekali…" kata Miku.

Neru menghabiskan tehnya, lalu berdiri, "Kalau begitu saya pergi dahulu, masih banyak rumah yang harus diinformasikan mengenai hal ini."

Len berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membukakannya untuk Neru. Sementara itu Miku dan Mikuo merencanakan sesuatu di dalam. Ketika akan membersihkan gelas yang digunakan untuk Neru, Mikuo berkata pada Len, "Pokoknya kau harus di rumah Len, tidak boleh pergi ke pesta itu!"

Len syok mendengarnya, gelas kaca yang dibawanya lepas dari tangannya dan pecah ketika sampai di lantai, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh pergi? Bukankan semua anak laki-laki diundang?"

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan Len? Cepat bersihkan itu!" bentak Miku, "Satu hal, jika kau pergi juga, siapa yang akan menjaga rumah?"

Len segera mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan gelas yang pecah, sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat pergi ke pesta itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Len. Awas kalau ketika kami pulang berbelanja nanti, rumah ini berantakan." kata Miku yang sudah ada di depan pintu tanpa disadari oleh Len, lalu ia berjalan keluar.

"Yah, dan jaga rumah ini juga, dahhh…" kata Mikuo yang berjalan keluar mengikuti Miku, lalu membanting pintu rumah untuk menutupnya.

Merasa lelah dengan apa yang dihadapinya kemarin dan pagi itu, Len duduk di kursi. Ia membayangkan hari-harinya apabila ia dapat pergi ke taman kerajaan, bertemu Sang Putri yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya, apa lagi kalau Sang Putri itu tertarik kepadanya. Ketukan pintu yang datang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan malas ia berdiri, dan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ia, siapa yah?" Kata Len yang membuka pintu dengan malas, dan ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Seseorang bergaun putih, membawa tongkat dan memiliki sepasang sayap kecil di punggungnya, rambutnya yang merah diikat dua berbentuk gulungan seperti rumah siput.

"Haii! Saya dengar di sini ada seseorang yang kesulitan, jadi saya datang!" kata 'orang' itu.

"uhh… y.. y.. yah memang saya sedang kesulitan, tapi Anda siapa yah?"

"Saya Teto! Panggil saja Peri Teto…" kata Teto sambil terus mengumbar senyum, "jadi apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ehh.. anoo… Boleh saya bertanya dahulu?" Teto hanya melihat Len dengan tatapan bingung, "kenapa Peri Teto datangnya lewat pintu yah? Bukannya biasanya peri datang tiba-tiba?" tanya Len.

"ohh, yah yah… Habisnya biaya _teleport_ seperti itu mahal ~ Yah, kembali ke topik awal, adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Yah, aku sedang bingung karena ibu tiri dan kakak tiriku melarangku untuk ikut ke pesta kerajaan…"

"hmm… Bagaimana jika begini? Setelah mereka pergi, panggil aku lagi, dan aku akan memberikan segala yang kau butuhkan untuk pesta itu. Kalau begitu sudah yah, masih banyak kerjaan." Teto berbalik badan dan akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika Len memegang salah satu tangan Teto.

"Ehh tunggu, bagaimana caranya memanggil kamu?"

"Cukup panggil namaku tiga kali…" Teto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"ah baiklah, terima kasih Peri Teto." Len melepaskan genggamannya, dan tersenyum. Peri Teto pun berjalan pergi, dan Len mulai membersihkan rumah.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

Bengong memperhatikan Mikuo dan Miku yang sibuk dengan persiapan-persiapan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa, Len mencoba untuk tidak terlalu senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Peri Teto padanya kemarin. Ketika mereka pergi, meninggalkan Len sendirian, Len mencoba memanggil Peri Teto.

"Peri Teto, Peri Teto, Peri Teto…" panggil Len dengan penuh harapan bahwa ia akan datang.

Seberkas sinar terbentuk di hadapan Len, dan muncullah Peri Teto. "Yahh, Peri Teto disini!" teriak Teto sambil berputar mengayunkan tongkatnya. Len hanya bisa bengong melihat kelakuan peri yang ada di hadapannya.

"Loh? Hari ini kok munculnya tiba-tiba?"

"Yah biar cepat saja, hehe… Kau yang ingin ke pesta dansa di kerajaan kan?"

"Iya, Peri Teto…"

Lalu Teto membacakan mantra super-panjang dengan cepat sehingga Len pun tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Teto. Teto pun mengayunkan tongkatnya pada Len, dan baju yang dipakai Len berubah menjadi bagus. "Sudah selesai! Nah sekarang saya akan memindahkan kamu ke tempat pesta, tapi sebelum itu, ada beberapa syarat yang harus kamu perhatikan…"

Sambil terkagum-kagum dengan pakaian yang sekarang melekat pada tubuhnya, ia bertanya, "apa syarat itu?"

"Pertama, kamu harus melepaskan ikatan rambutmu itu…" Len pun melepas ikatan rambutnya.

"Kedua, jangan akui bahwa namamu itu Len, tetapi Cinderellen…"

"Eh, nama yang aneh…" protes Len.

"Kamu mau kehadiranmu diketahui oleh ibu dan kakak tirimu?" Len menggelengkan kepalanya, "kalau begitu ikuti sajalah… Lalu yang ketiga, kamu harus siap dipindahkan lagi ke rumah ini beberapa saat setelah jam lima sore nanti."

"Kenapaa?" tanya Len…

"Yah karena mahalnya sistem pemindahan ini, saya hanya dapat memakainya hingga jam 5 sore nanti…"

"oh baiklah… Cinderellen, jam 5 sore…" kata Len, mencoba mengingat.

"Ok, saya pindahkan yah… 1… 2…" Teto mengayunkan tongkatnya, "Tiga!"

Seberkas cahaya pun menyelimuti Len, dan tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah berada di dekat taman kerajaan. Len pun berjalan mengikuti arah orang-orang yang sepertinya akan menuju tempat pesta dansa berlangsung.

Sesampainya di taman, Len hanya bisa mengagumi taman yang telah dihias dengan mewah dan penuh dengan orang-orang yang salah satunya akan dipilih Sang Putri untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya. Tiba-tiba, jam berdentang duabelas kali dan musik pun mengalun, tanda pesta telah dimulai. Banyak orang yang memulai dansa di tengah taman, Len yang berdiri di samping meja minuman, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia mengambil salah satu minuman itu dan meminumnya, lalu memegang gelas itu di tangannya.

Masih terpana dengan suasana pesta, dan memperhatikan orang-orang berdansa, Len tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang berjalan ke arahnya tanpa melihat ke depan. Orang itu pun menubruk Len hingga mereka berdua jatuh dan isi dari gelas yang dipegang Len mengotori bajunya dan orang itu.

"Awhh…" teriak orang itu. Baru saja Len akan berdiri, orang-orang sudah berbisik-bisik melihat ke arah mereka.

"Hey, itu bukannya Tuan Putri Rin?" "Siapa pemuda itu?" "Sedang apa Tuan Putri Rin di sana?"

'Tuan Putri Rin? Jadi dia orangnya?' batin Len. Ia pun berusaha tidak memperdulikan bisikan orang-orang, dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sang Putri yang ada di depannya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Jatuh begini masih kau bilang 'tak apa-apa'?" Rin menerima uluran tangan Len, dan berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Rin kemudian menatap orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh, dan ia merasa bahwa orang itu mirip dengannya; mata biru yang indah, rambut pirang sebahu… Rin pun merasa tertarik dengan orang itu.

"Hey, siapa namamu?"

"eh.. aku?" Len menunjuk dirinya.

"Iyah lah kamu, siapa lagi?"

"Namaku… Cinderellen…"

Rin tertawa, "Nama yang aneh untuk seorang pemuda yang lumayan…"

"Yah, aku tahu…"

"Dan kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Tentu, Rin-ojousama"

Rin menggembungkan pipinya, "Cukup panggil aku 'Rin' !"

'Seperti anak kecil saja', batin Len, "Baiklah, Rin"

"Nah itu lebih baik, hehe..."

"Rin tidak mengajakku berdansa?"

"ah aku tak bisa…."

Belum selesai perkataan Rin, tiba-tiba Mikuo menghampiri mereka, mendorong Len, dan berbicara pada Rin, "Hajimemashite, Rin-ojousama. Namaku Hatsune Mikuo…"

Rin tidak menanggapi Mikuo, hanya men-_deathglare_-nya saja. Lalu menarik tangan Len, dan berkata, "Yuk, jangan disini, banyak pengganggu…" Ia pun berjalan dan mau tidak mau Len mengikutinya. Mikuo hanya bisa bengong melihatnya. Lalu kembali ke tempat Miku menunggunya.

"Eh, kenapa secepat itu kembali?" tanya Miku.

"nee, okaa-san… Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan laki-laki yang ia sukai… Ia bahkan cuek terhadapku.

"Ya, mungkin memang bukan nasib kita… Nikmati saja pesta ini."

.

.

Sementara itu Len dan Rin…

"Nah di sini cukup sepi!"

"Nee Rin, ini di mana?" tanya Len.

"Di… taman belakang istana."

'Sebenarnya istana ada berapa banyak taman?' Len ingin menanyakan hal tersebut tetapi tak jadi.

"nee Cinderellen," panggil Rin yang sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman, "sini-sini, yuk ngobrol~" lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya.

"hai hai…" Len duduk di tempat yang di tunjuk Rin.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kenapa daritadi diam saja yah?" Rin memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah habisnya tidak tahu juga mau berkata apa… mm… Rin tidak bosan berada di istana terus?"

"Tidak kok, kan ada Neru…"

"Neru? Pembawa pesan itu?"

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya, "yah, Neru yang itu. Dia biasa menemaniku untuk bermain, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjauhiku…" Ia menghela napasnya, "hey, bagaimana denganmu?"

"eh? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku bahkan belum tahu dimana kau tinggal, dengan siapa dan apapun tentang kau…"

"ehehe… itu rahasia, Rin."

"Ehh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Kau yakin tak mau berdansa saja? Atau melewatkan waktu dengan sesuatu?"

"hmm… Yasudah, ayo main!"

"Ee, main?"

"Yup," Rin berdiri, dan berjalan menjauhi Len, "Kejar aku kalau bisa!" Rin mulai berlari. Len menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Dia ini putri apa bukan sih?' batinnya, lalu mulai mengejar Rin.

.

.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa macam permainan yang mereka mainkan berdua, langit mulai memerah, tanda sore hari telah tiba. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng sebanyak lima kali, dan Len tahu itu tanda jam lima telah tiba, dan ia harus pulang.

"Rin, aku pulang dulu yah."

"Eh, kenapa? Pestanya kan belum selesai."

"Yah, tapi aku harus pulang…" Len mulai berlari meninggalkan Rin.

"Hey, tunggu!" Rin mengejar Len.

Len berlari tanpa tujuan, yang ia pikirkan hanya kapan Peri Teto akan men-_teleport -_nya seperti tadi pagi lagi. Tak terasa ia tersandung suatu batu, yang menyebabkan salah satu sepatunya terlepas. Mengingat Rin mengejarnya dan ia tahu jika ia mengambil sepatunya, ia akan tertangkap oleh Rin, ia terus berlari. Tiba-tiba saja ia menubruk sesuatu yang menyebabkannya terjatuh, ketika membuka matanya, Len telah berada di rumahnya sendiri, dengan Peri Teto di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanyanya, tersenyum.

"Haduu, aku panik tadi, Rin terus mengejarku." Kata Len, terengah-engah.

"Hey, mana sepatumu?"

"ha?", Len mencoba mengingat, "Ahh! Tadi terjatuh, lalu aku tak sempat mengambilnya lagi."

"ahh, itu belum lunas tahu! Ah sudahlah, cukup panggil aku ketika kau menemukannya. Sekarang aku ambil yang lainnya dulu." Teto mengayunkan tongkatnya. "Simpan sepatu ini dahulu, jika kau mendapatkan pasangannya, jangan lupa mengembalikannya."

"Baiklah…"

"Ok, aku pergi dulu yah ~"

"Dahhh, Peri Teto… Terima kasih yah…"

.

.

Sementara itu di kerajaan…

"Loh, ke mana Len?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri, "cepat sekali ia larinya…" Rin celingukan, melihat sekelilingnya yang tak ada orang sama sekali. Lalu ia berbalik badan, akan kembali ke istana, dan saat itu juga ia menendang sesuatu.

Rin melihat ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang telah ditendangnya, "Sepatu?"

'mungkin saja ini punya Cinderellen… ah, akan ku suruh semua pelayan mencarinya…'

Ketika kembali, suara Rin yang memekikkan telinga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru istana (Rin: dasar author lebay). Neru langsung menghadap ke depannya, bersama dengan pelayan yang lain.

"Ada apa, Rin-ojousama?"

"Aku ingin kalian mencarikan pemilik sepatu ini." Rin memegang sepatu Len, dan memberikannya pada Neru. "Sekarang juga." Kata Rin.

"Tapi, pesta masih berlangsung…"

"Oh iya juga… Tapi bukannya lebih mudah mencarinya? Karena semua laki-laki kecuali pemilik sepatu ini belum pulang."

"eh, ojou-sama… Meskipun begitu, sudah banyak yang pulang juga, karena hari sudah beranjak malam."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Pokoknya ku tunggu kabar baik darimu…" Rin berjalan pergi.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian…

"Len, tolong lihat siapa yang datang…" Kata Miku yang sedang membaca koran.

Len berjalan menuju pintu, dan melihat sosok Neru disana. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Putri Rin sedang mencari seseorang, yaitu pemilik sepatu ini. Siapa pun itu pasti pas memakai sepatu ini."

Len mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut. "ya, silahkan masuk…"

Miku yang melihat sosok Neru langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memanggil Mikuo yang masih tertidur pulas.

Setelah Mikuo dan Miku bergabung, Neru menawarkan, "siapa yang akan duluan mencoba sepatu ini?"

"Sepatu apa itu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ah, Tuan Putri Rin sedang mencari orang yang cocok memakai sepatu ini."

"Aku aku mau coba kalau begitu…" kata Mikuo dengan antusias. Neru memberikan sepatu yang dipegangnya pada Mikuo.

Ketika mencobanya, "ah terlalu kecil untukku!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Anda?" tanya Neru pada Len.

"ah.. aku…."

"Hahaha, dia saja tidak pergi ke pesta itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan sepatu itu di taman kerajaan?" kata Miku.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Neru, "Tapi Tuan Putri memerintahkan untuk semua pemuda mencoba sepatu ini," Neru menyodorkan sepatu kepada Len, "Silahkan."

Ketika mencobanya, hasilnya cukup membuat Miku dan Mikuo shok, "wah pas sekali kelihatannya." Kata Neru.

"ehehe…."

"dan kau pasti punya pasangannya, benar?"

"yah…" Len berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan keluar dengan memakai pasangan dari sepatu yang dibawa Neru.

"Yah itu pasangannya, jadi apakah kau orang yang dicari Tuan Putri Rin?"

"A..a.. Aku tak tahu… Mungkin saja…"

"Ayo ke istana, siapa tau Tuan Putri mengenalmu…"

Len dan Neru pun meninggalkan rumah Len. Miku dan Mikuo hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Loh, ternyata yang waktu itu Len!" kata Mikuo.

"Yah mungkin memang nasibnya dia baik. Relakan saja, Kuo-kun…"

"yah, okaa-san."

.

.

Di istana…

"Rin-ojousama, aku menemukannya…"

"Di mana dia?" Kata Rin yang telah memeluk Neru dengan kencangnya.

"Menunggu… di… taman… belakang…" kata Neru dengan susah payah.

"Ok, arigatou ~" kata Rin yang langsung menuju taman belakang. Neru pun menghirup oksigen dengan segera, 'sebentar lagi dipeluk seperti itu, mungkin aku telah tiada', batin Neru, sambil membayangkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

"Ini Peri Teto, terima kasih yah…" kata Len, menyerahkan sepatunya.

"Ok, selamat bersenang-senang~" Teto mengayunkan tongkatnya, lalu menghilang.

"Cinderellen ~~" teriak Rin.

Len otomatis menoleh, dan tiba-tiba saja ia dipeluk oleh Rin.

"R…R…Rin… i… itai…"

"Maaf…" Rin melepas pelukannya. "Ok, kali ini tidak ada rahasia lagi yah… Siapa namamu? Aku yakin pasti bukan Cinderellen." Kata Rin dengan nada yang dingin.

"Namaku… Len…" Len tidak berani menatap Rin.

"Kenapa memakai nama Cinderellen?"

"e.. eto… aku diminta oleh Peri yang membantuku untuk pergi ke pesta ini."

"oh…" Mereka terdiam.

"Nee, Rin?"

"Ok sudah kuputuskan!" kata Rin tiba-tiba, membuat Len kaget.

"Eee..?"

"Len, maukah kau tinggal di istana ini?"

"E.. eto… tapi bagaimana dengan keluargaku?"

"Mereka bisa pindah ke sini jika kau mau…"

"B.. Baiklah…"

"Nee, jadi?"

"Ia, aku bersedia tinggal di sini."

"Dan itu artinya kau menerima ku sebagai tunanganku?" Len hanya bengong mendengarnya, "kau lupa? Pesta kemarin untuk mencari tunangan untukku…"

"Oh, hehe…" Len _blushing_.

"Uh, Lenn! Jangan cuma diam saja!" Rin menarik Len, dan langsung menciumnya di pipi.

* * *

><p>Otou-san = ayah Okaa-san = ibu<p>

Ojousama = Tuan Putri Hajimemashite = senang bertemu denganmu

Itai = sakit

* * *

><p>Len: asik aku jadi 'pangerannya' Rin XD… tapi kenapa harus sengsara dulu yah? *hiks*<p>

Kaito: aku gk dapet peran *hiks*

Yui: gomen Kaito, gomen Len… Fic nya kepanjangan ya, haha, _anyway, thanks for reading…_

Rin: yah mungkin…

Miku&Mikuo: "Dasar anak Pisang !" *menggetok Len dengan negi*

Len: Auuh, sakit Miku-nee, Mikuo-nii… *mengejar mereka dengan roadroller*

Miku&Mikuo: *lari* tolongg…..

Rin&Yui: mind to RnR ?


End file.
